


Inciting Incident

by HerbertBest



Series: Daddy Lessons [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sex fails, Shibari, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Suzy’s crush on Barry takes wing when they arrange to meet for a private session, but is Arin jealous?





	Inciting Incident

Suzy tucked her knees up under her chin and rubbed her tired eyes. The room smelled lightly of strawberries and pot from her private session with Ross, and she was looking forward to going home. She toed her sneakers back onto her feet and continued to watch them silently.

But that wouldn’t be happening until Arin was done helping Brian situate Dan in that mess of ropes he’d had built in the corner of the basement; his new rigging equipment. 

Brian was a good knot tier; Dan was suspended by elegant limbs and long curls, his hands bound above his head and his entire body weightlessly held upside down. There was something ethereal about it, as if Dan had suddenly been frozen in a mid-air fall, a waif lost in the flow of the world; reminding Suzy of the aerial yoga sessions she’d attended once. Arin held the other end of the slackened rope, helping Brian heave Dan’s minimal weight skyward.

Things were surprisingly quiet here – not at all what it seemed when she was deep in subspace, when she until she noticed how red Dan’s face had gotten. He cracked a minute later. “Uh, Bri? Starting to feel a little dizzy.”

Immediately, Arin had him right-side up again, and Brian sat him down on the spanking bench, pressing water to his lips, fanning his red cheeks. “I knew this would happen,” Brian grumbled. Dan gave him a wan smile as he rubbed the back of Dan’s neck.

“I said I’d try anything once,” he said. “And that was once.”

“Bench?” Dan asked, letting Brian take the now-empty bottle from Arin’s hands.

“Yes, the bench,” he said gravely. Dan slipped onto his stomach, looping his bound hands around the end of the bench, and then wiggled his butt in Brian’s direction. Suzy couldn’t help but smile; she definitely knew Dan was Brian’s favorite, in spite of all of the frequent fun she had with him/

“Okay…” Arin said, watching Dan’s ass with mild interest. She’d worn him out earlier – they all had – so the likelihood that he could perform was low. He came out of his trance and said, “me and Suz’re gonna take off, unless you need us.”

“We’ll be fine,” Brian said, picking up a small paddle from the station beside them. 

“Super fine,” Dan said.

“Don’t make me gag you,” Brian said.

“Make?” Dan grinned innocently, as Suzy and Arin gathered their things and moved toward the stairs. 

They greeted Rachel in the kitchen, where she’d been feverishly writing something. Then they were out in Brian’s driveway, climbing inside and sitting in the front seat. She’d picked up her phone to text Holly and check on Ross. A pair of headlights blasted into the cab two seconds later, and a moment of panic gave way to relief when Barry appeared just outside of the cab.

“Suzy?” 

Her gaze shot up. “I’m here too!” piped Arin sarcastically, but Barry only had eyes for her. 

“Hi,” he said quietly. “Can we talk for a second?”

Suzy’s heart took a flying leap into her throat. “Sure?” She said. The energy between her and Barry had been so odd for awhile now, perfumed with the new blooming attraction between them. They ducked around the corner of Brian’s porch where Arin could see but not hear them. 

“I was wondering,” he said suddenly, wringing his hands together, but then cut himself off. “No,” he shook his head, “This is already coming out wrong and weird and I really don’t want it to.”

“What did you want to say?” she worried. 

“Just…” he began, and then he trailed off. “I want to do a session with you,” he said. “Alone. I know Dan and Brian are planning on doing a thing alone too and Arin and Ross are always alone but,” he flushed then. “I think we make a good team.”

She grinned. “You noticed?”

He swallowed thickly. “Oh yeah.” 

Arin honked the horn and she smiled, grabbed his shoulder for a second. “Next time we come in remind me. I’ll ask Brian if he’s cool with it.”

“Okay!” his voice cracked and he winced. “I’ll see you!”

“I’ll see you!” she echoed right back. She rushed back to Arin in her sweats and settled in beside him.

“What’s going on?” he asked, one eyebrow up.

“Oh. Barry just wanted to make some plans.”

“Riight,” Arin said. “Putting-his-schween-in-your-hot-dog-roll-plans?”

She grimaced. “That…is disgusting.”

He grinned. “Your hot pink clam of love?”

She shook her head. “…Never call it my hot dog roll again!”

He laughed. “Whatever! Have fun, baby,” he said. 

Suzy’s smile contained new shadows. He didn’t know, did he? Hadn’t even guessed at her perfidy, her half-licensed theft? 

She hoped he would never figure it out. Or if he did, not before she did.


End file.
